1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bottle pourers and more particularly pertains to a new aerator bottle pourer for smoothing the taste of certain liquids such as wine and preventing dripping of the liquid after being poured from a bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bottle pourers is known in the prior art. More specifically, bottle pourers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes liquid pourers having spouts inserted into a bottle with hoses connected to the spouts for allowing air into the bottle, and also includes pourers having a pouring element with a pouring duct. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned prior arts do not disclose a new aerator bottle pourer.